1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and systems for determining the impact point and damage propagation in a detection surface, and more particularly to a hypervelocity impact detection method and system that utilizes a gridless detection surface and multiple sensors that directly measure RF emissions generated by hypervelocity impacts and Time Of Arrival (TOA) position measurements for determining the precise impact location in the detection surface.
2. Background Art
Continuous damage detection and characterization for various structures has been an elusive goal due to the transitory nature of the detectable high-frequency signals. A variety of techniques for detecting damage exist for detecting damage on aircraft, manned spacecraft, ships and underwater vehicles, motorized vehicles, storage tanks, pressure vessels, and civil structures. These techniques generally require the use of large numbers of sensor channels to be distributed throughout the structure to be monitored. Further, these sensors must be monitored continuously for transient signals that are indicative of damage, such as cracking, delamination, and impact. However, the size, complexity, and power consumption of the necessary electronics to acquire, process, and store the resulting digital waveforms is often too large to be included in operational vehicles or structures.
Various techniques have been used to monitor vehicles and structures for impact with micrometeoroids and orbital debris (MMOD) or other shock events in the past. Many involve the high-speed data acquisition and processing of large numbers of individual sensors, which are all wired back to a central location. Although these systems may be capable of detecting impact events, the vehicle resources required for the systems, such as power, mass, and volume, have been excessive.
Most lethality assessment systems and methods for determining the impact point and damage propagation in a detection surface, such as ballistic missile intercepts, micrometeoroids and orbital debris (MMOD) or other shock events typically utilize a grid based lethality detection system in which a wire grid forms a mesh over the surface of the target missile nosecone and wire breaks within that grid are detected upon impact to provide an assessment of the impact point and subsequent damage propagation.
Frequency Domain Reflectometry (FDR) is a signal processing technique that encompasses several technical applications. The basic principle of FDR is the use of FM ranging to determine the distance to a reflective object. Examples include Frequency Modulated Continuous Wave (FMCW) RADAR and distance to fault (DTF) measurements in communications cables. DTF measurements are applicable to any cable installation that is obscured or inaccessible for manual or visual inspections or that could contain invisible faults suffered due to material aging, corrosion, or exposure. Examples of common uses are aircraft wiring harnesses and remote transceiver sites such as cellular telephone towers. Time Domain Reflectometry (TDR) is another technique used to measure cable faults. FDR is differentiated from TDR by the use of a frequency sweep as the interrogation signal rather than a high frequency impulse as used in TDR systems.
Prosser, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,628,567 discloses an acoustic monitoring device having at least two acoustic sensors with a triggering mechanism and a multiplexing circuit. After the occurrence of a triggering event at a sensor, the multiplexing circuit allows a recording component to record acoustic emissions at adjacent sensors. The acoustic monitoring device is attached to a solid medium to detect the occurrence of damage.
Devices for acquiring high-speed transient signals, for example acoustic emissions, typically require data acquisition electronics that are in a high-power mode for acquiring data on at least one channel at the full data acquisition rate. The power consumption of these high-speed data acquisition electronics is significantly high. To determine if the acquired data is a transitory event of interest, a digital circuit must process the acquired digital data in some way, which requires a significant amount of power and processor resources. Acquired data must be stored in digital memory temporarily while the data is processed, such that if a transient event of interest is detected, the acquired data can be obtained. Continuously storing data to memory requires a significant amount of power.